Runaway Love
by sapphireeyes555578
Summary: Hermione begins to teach at Hogwarts and Levanda is now a first year. Will she tell her father that she knows that she's related to him? Hermione and Severus give into temptation. Will anybody find out about their extra 'activities? HG/SS Rated M!
1. The Raid

**Disclaimer: I will only say this once because I get tired of writing it over and over again; I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize. R&R

* * *

**

How it all began

Hermione ran, and ran, and ran. She didn't cry, she just ran. When she was finally too exhausted to move she fell. She landed in a big pile of a snow. When her uncovered arms hit the snow she let the cold seep into her skin. The cold sent shivers up her spine. She then began to cry. 'Why was this happening to her?' 'What did she do to deserve this?' These questions and plenty more ran through her mind. She shuttered and wiped a frozen to the core hand across her tear drenched face. She let out a slow shaky breath.

"Why the hell did _my _parents have to be part of the raid?" Hermione whispered more to herself. She let out an ear shattering scream. First Ron gives up on liking her and goes for a girl she never met, then Harry turns out to not like her and is happily with Ginny, Draco turns out to just be using her-not actually liking her, and finally Death Eaters kill her parents. She began to cry again. It wasn't just because she was sad, it was also the fact that snow flakes were falling into her eyes.

"Miss Granger?" a firm but concerned voice asked. Hermione batted her long lashes and bit her bottom lip. She realized it had to be one of the new students at Hogwarts or it had to be one of the teachers.

"Miss Granger, what in Merlin's name are you doing?" the voice asked a little bit louder still concerned. Hermione ignored the various attempts of contact. Until the figure got on his hands and knees and leaned over her. His long black hair fell around his face and he stared into her honey brown eyes.

"Miss Granger, are you okay?" the voice asked. Hermione blinked again and realized it was Snape. She lifted a shaky hand and put the note in front of her face. Severus realized that she wanted him to read it. He picked it up and skimmed it. He finally grasped the concept and he frowned.

"Oh Miss Granger, you poor thing. Come on, let's get you back to Hogwarts." Severus whispered, his voice teaming with concern. She thrashed her head and screamed.

"No, no, NO!!! I don't want to go back there!" Hermione cried. Severus ignored her and picked her up in his arms. Instead of tensing or pulling away, or even trying to escape like he expected she curled up closer to his chest as she cried.

"What did I do to deserve this, sure I have no social life-I'm not very popular and I am not that pretty, but why does that give them any reason to do that?" Hermione whispered to herself.

"Miss Granger, you know that isn't true. You are very secluded, but you're _very _pretty and you're brilliant." Severus mumbled trying to comfort the teenage girl he was carrying.

"Liar, you're just saying that, you're my teacher." Hermione growled.

"Actually, I'm not, and being your teacher is exactly why I shouldn't be." Severus murmured. Hermione began to shake violently.

"Hermione!" Severus gasped. He searched for her pulse but found none. She was dying.

"Hermione, it will be okay, I promise." Severus whispered forgetting to call her 'Miss Granger'. Severus began to dash to Hogwarts, completely forgetting he was a wizard and he could just floo or rather 'poof' them there.

€

Severus burst into the infirmary doors began to search frantically for Poppy.

"Poppy, Poppy! Oh for Merlin's sake, Poppy!" Severus shouted. Poppy ran into the room. She was frantic.

"What is it Severus, I have a first year with a broken index finger." Poppy asked with a little bit of sarcasm.

"No time for that, I something more important!" Severus shouted.

"What could be more important?" Poppy asked still sarcastic.

"Hermione Granger has no pulse, I found her lying in the snow by herself; crying!" Severus explained between gasps of air. Poppy's eyes widened and she ran to the bed Severus had placed Hermione on.

After about an hour Severus was still there pacing frantically. When Poppy stepped into the hall Severus was the first to pounce on her.

"Is she okay, did she live?" Severus asked frantically.

Poppy nodded. "Miss Granger is quite fine and she will make a full recovery. Why, if it weren't for you Severus she would have died of hypothermia." Severus let out a relieved sigh and headed back to his quarters.

€

_Severus' POV_

_I sank into my large chair and sighed yet again. 'How did a stroll down the street turn out to this?' I asked myself silently. I shook my head and went to the liquor cabnet. I poured myself a glass of fire whiskey and sat in the chair at my desk. I shook my head again and fire called Lucius Malfoy. I told him that if he valued his life that he would get his ass down here ASAP. He did as told and flooed strait into my room._

_"What is it Sev?" Lucius asked playfully._

_"Were you in the raid?" I growled._

_"Raid, which raid?" Lucius asked certain puzzlement across his face._

_"The raid into muggle London the night before, where which two adults' lives were taken." I replied, finishing my first glass of fire whiskey._

_Lucius smirked then shook his head. "Why Sev dear?" __I glared at him. I hate it when he played the house wife role._

_"Because, those two muggles were Hermione Granger's parents. You remember her right, the girl that your son played around with, I mean her heart." I sneered, downing another fire whiskey. Lucius' jaw dropped. He was a Death Eater like Severus all the same, but unlike the others they were tying to free themselves of it. Severus had finally done so and Lucius was tying desperately to finish what has to be done._

_"Hermione almost died, well rather killed herself, tonight." I mumbled downing another fire whiskey. _

_"I found her so upset she had fallen aback in snow in nothing but a T-shirt and jeans. She just lay there doing nothing but crying her god damn eyes out." I finished slamming my fist down on the desk top. I downed another glass of fire whiskey._

_"You know Sev, most people only have one glass of fire whiskey when they are stressed, two if they are celebrating, but I have **never** in all my years seen somebody down four strait glasses of it." Lucius murmured laughing. I chuckled and threw a book at him._

_"What in Merlin's name is this for? I don't read." Lucius groaned._

_"Oh bloody hell, I know** you **don't read, but your son does. He needs to read that for class." I grumbled._

_"Question: why didn't he get this during class?" Lucius asked._

_"Because, he is the only one getting the assignment; if he dozen't do it he fails my class. Tell him it's...payback for injuring Hermione...emotionally." I laughed. Lucius chuckled._

_"He's going to hate you, but I understand. He had no right to do what he did to Hermione. Mudblood...er...muggle born or not." Lucius recoiled. I nodded and downed another glass of fire whiskey._

_"Goodbye my drunken friend." Lucius waved flooing home._

_"Goodbye, **ex**-Death Eater, soon-to-be." I mumbled._


	2. Farewell

**I have not abandoned my other story(s) I just have a bit of writers block is all. I'll update as soon as I rid myself of it. R&R!

* * *

**Last time:  
_"Goodbye, __**ex**__-Death Eater, soon-to-be." I mumbled._

Now:  
Hermione stirred in the hospital bed, she was extremely deranged and confused. She recognized where she was, she just couldn't remember why she was here. She coughed and called Poppy. In the next second Poppy appeared in the doorway and smiled.

"Miss Granger, good to see you up." Poppy chimed.

"Poppy...why am I here?" asked a hoarse Hermione. Poppy frowned.

"You don't remember?" Poppy asked a little nervous.

"Well I remember what I did last night, I just...well don't remember how I got here." Hermione whispered rubbing her throat.

"Oh, that's nothing. You were highly delirious when you got here, and asleep. It seemed as if you passed out in Severus' arms." Poppy explained.

"Professor Snape's arms, why was I in them?!" Hermione gasped.

"Well it seemed that Severus found you and when he noticed you had no pulse he carried you all the way here. Heaven forbid those long legs." Poppy laughed. Hermione smiled and then she realized the piece of the puzzle that was missing; how she got out into the snow in the first place.

"My parents are dead..." Hermione shuttered. She remembered everything now...

_**Flashback:  
"Miss Granger, may we have a word?" asked the forever aging headmaster. Hermione nodded and followed him into the hall.**_

_**"There's no easy way to say this Miss Granger, so I'll put it bluntly: the other night, there was a raid, two people were killed. Those two people were...your parents," Dumbledore sighed, "I'm sorry."**_

_**"No you have to be joking." Hermione shook her head, tears already forming up. Dumbledore shook his head solemnly and gave her a letter. Hermione read it and that's where she began to run.**_

Hermione shook her head. Poppy placed a comforting hand on her hair and handed her a potion.

"It's for your headache dear." Poppy explained. Hermione nodded and drank the potion.

"How am I supposed to get through this?" Hermione mumbled to herself. Poppy sighed.

"Please don't be sad dear, this is the beginning of the last two weeks of your last year at Hogwarts. You should be sucking up as much info as you can and be celebrating with your close friends." Poppy whispered with enthusiasm. Hermione whimpered.

"What close friends? The only friends I had were Harry and Ron! Now they've taken Ginny and Maria away from me too!" Hermione screamed. Poppy was taken aback by Hermione's sudden outburst but settled her down quickly.

"Oh Hermione, I understand this must be hard for you, losing a loved one is always hard. Especially when they are your parent(s)." Poppy whispered.

"How would you know?" Hermione snapped.

"Mister Potter told me," Poppy shot back. Hermione shuttered. She forgot how Harry had grown up being raised by the most foul creatures humanly possible.

"Poppy, what time is it?" Hermione asked.

"Just before your last class my dear." Poppy explained. Hermione nodded and stood.

"I would like to attend my class if nothing else is needed of me." Hermione stated. Poppy nodded and Hermione left without another word.

Walking down the hallway Hermione began to sing quietly.

"I g_ot a call today, at 3 A.M. It's what you didn't say that told me I could hurt again. So I hung up the phone and I screamed out loud. I felt so alone, should have said the things I'm thinking now._" Hermione sang in a hushed tone.

When Hermione stepped into the dreaded potions class Hermione avoided her usual choice of seat in the front and sat in the middle. As so it wouldn't look like she was _trying _to not be called on, and so it didn't look like she wanted nothing _more _than to be called on. She was the first there, like usual so finding the perfect seat was easy. No sooner then had she sat then kids started pouring in and filled the seats around her.

Surprisingly Maria and Ginny took the seats on either side of her.

"Mione!" Maria and Ginny chirped. Hermione smiled weakly and closed her eyes halfway. Maria and Ginny didn't even seem to notice and began chatting amongst themselves. Tears began to weld up in her eyes as she remembered times she had shared with them and their parents.

_**Flashback:  
"Welcome home honey! And who are they?" Hermione's mom chimed.  
"Yes, please introduce us Hermione." Hermione's dad chuckled.  
"Mum, Dad, this is Ginny, Harry, Maria, and Ron. They're friends from Hogwarts." Hermione introduced.  
"Your first day on your first year and you've already made a clique of friends!" Hermione's mom gasped. Hermione flushed and the rest of her friends smiled.**_

"Miss Granger, Miss Granger...Miss Granger!" Snape boomed. Hermione's eyes shot fully open and she looked at him with fear.

"Will you please tell us the answer?" Severus asked. Hermione bit her bottom lip and she cleared her throat.

"Will you please repeat the question Professor Snape?" Hermione asked. Severus scowled.

"This is the kind of thing I will _not _tolerate in my class, you are seventh years for Merlin's sake!" Severus hissed. Hermione whimpered silently and slouched in her chair.

€

For the next two weeks Hermione was quiet and didn't speak to any one. She would sit by herself during class and pray silently not to be called on. Surprisingly she never was. At lunches she would sit where she normally would except she would refuse to speak to any of her fellow Griffendor.

Now it was their last day at Hogwarts.

"Hermione, are you feeling okay?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged and continued to push her food around on her plate to make it seem as if she were eating.

"Oi, Hermione, you know it's unhealthy to eat very little." Ron told her. Hermione shot him a glance telling him she wasn't going to answer verbally.

"Mione, what's wrooong?" Maria whined. Hermione ignored her and kept twirling her fork in her pile of mash potatoes.

"Please talk to us Mione, we're worried about you." Ginny begged. Hermione shook her head and pushed her plate forward.

"What's been going on with you lately?" asked one of the newer Griffendors. Hermione shot him an icy glare causing him to shutter.

"My parents are dead," Hermione hissed in a whisper, "that's what's been going on with me." Hermione stood suddenly and walked out of the dining hall. Leaving her four friends and the shocked newcomer with open mouths and wide eyes.

Hermione began to run. She was so confused and distraught she didn't realize where she was going. She tripped and fell, luckily being caught by a shocked Severus.

"Miss Granger!" Severus gasped. Hermione held tight to the chest of his robe while he pulled her off of the floor. She began to cry.

"Not again...come on let's take you to Poppy." Severus sighed. Hermione shook her head and tightened her grip on his robe. She buried her face into his chest.

"Please...don't take me there, I don't want to go." Hermione pleaded.

"Then where _do _you want to go then?" Severus scoffed.

"I just don't want to be alone..." Hermione whimpered. Severus gaped at the young girl. She was but seventeen.

"Would you like me to call Potter and Weasley to keep you company?" Severus asked, trying not to get what he thought she meant stuck in his mind. Hermione shook her head.

"Who would you like to keep you company then?" Severus asked a bit annoyed.

"...You...please..." Hermione whispered.

"What?!" Severus asked partly hoping he'd heard wrong, partly hoping he'd heard right.

"I said...you," she whispered; lifting her face and looked at him, "Please...only for a little bit..." Severus sighed at her pleading. He couldn't reject her while she was in this state. This was so wrong. He had only loved Lily Potter in his whole life and now a child young enough to be his daughter was seeking comfort from him? Possibly even liking him?!

Now...where to take her? They certainly couldn't stay out here in the hall. He immediately ruled out either of the dorm lounges and Hermione's dorm room.

"Miss Granger..." he whispered.

"Hermione." Hermione whispered.

"Hermione...where would you like me to take you?" Severus asked, "To my classroom, perhaps?"

Hermione shook her head, "That classroom has bad memories." Severus sighed.

"There's only one place left, but I don't think it would be a good idea." Severus added.

"Where?" Hermione asked, a little bit of hope in her voice.

"My private chambers, but like I said, I dislike the idea of what somebody would say if they found you in there." Severus whispered. Hermione shuttered.

"I don't want to be alone or go back to my dorm yet..." Hermione whispered, "Will you please take me there?" Severus' eye twitched but he shrugged. _Too late now you idiot, _he thought. He attempted to get Hermione to walk for herself but she refused. Eventually he gave up and carried her to his chambers.

After he had placed her on the love seat and sat next to her. He started a fire in the hearth in front of them and placed his head in his hands.

"Miss Granger w-" Severus began, only to be cut off by Hermione.

"Hermione," she said again.

"Hermione, why in the world would you want to associate with me?" Severus asked.

"Because...you're the only one I can trust." Hermione whispered. Severus stared at her in confusion.

"Why in the world would you trust a man like me? I am an ex-Death Eater, you know this right?" Severus asked with a mocking tone. Hermione stook out her arm the distance between them and placed her hand on his.

"Yes...but that's why. You aren't afraid if people know your past, plus it always seemed like you were there if I ever needed you," she whispered with a weak smile. Severus could tell she wasn't really aware of what she was saying, but rather then giving her a potion to give her her mind back he just stared at the pale hand on his.

"Hermione...why do you let people treat you the way they do?" Severus asked before he could think. Hermione met his gaze and tears began to weld up around her eyes.

"Because I've got nothing to lose." Hermione answered letting the tears fall. Severus stared at the tears falling from her cheeks, he was never good with crying and still isn't.

"Hermione..." he whispered trying to beg her to stop. Instead she stared at him with a gaze practically pleading him to let her hug him. He sighed and nodded. She crawled a very short distance and hugged his arm. He stroked her silky hair with his long fingers.

"Professor Snape..." Hermione whimpered.

"Severus." Severus whispered.

"Severus...why is it that you are the only person who understands me?" Hermione asked. Severus laughed silently.

"Hermione...I don't understand _anything _about you," Severus whispered, "But I do know that you need to find a guy your own age." Severus sighed and gave her a potion to put her into her normal train of thought before she could answer. She drank the potion willingly, but her attitude didn't change. This was shocking for Severus, this was the instant kind.

"Guys my age are only interested in one thing." Hermione whispered. Severus sighed.

"Hermione, you do know that I haven't been in love or had feelings for any woman since Harry's mother, correct?" Severus asked. Hermione nodded.

"So why do you think you will be different then every other woman?" Severus asked with a little bit of hostility.

Hermione released Severus' arm and stood. She began to walk out the door but turned abruptly.

"I don't think I will and I'm sure I won't, but that doesn't mean I can't try." Hermione murmured. She walked out the door and closed the door silently behind her.

€

That night Hermione was restless. She couldn't get Severus' face out of her mind. She would constantly remind herself this couldn't be happening, only causing herself to cry because of the confusion.

"It's like half of me wants him but the other half doesn't want anything to do with him." Hermione whispered to herself. Hermione's senses were very sharp at that moment because she was deep in thought. She felt a spell placed on her and she grabbed her wand. She went to the door and opened it, wand ready. She was surprised to find Severus outside her door.

"Miss Granger," Severus whispered, "I just wanted to say goodbye. And I wanted to tell you that you are always welcome at Hogwarts, and to my chambers at any time."

Hermione tried to speak but couldn't. Severus removed the silencing spell and stared at her questioningly.

"I...uh...thank you," she mumbled, "Professor Snape." Severus stuck out his hand and Hermione took it. Severus kissed her knuckles and smiled.

"Farewell Miss Granger." Severus whispered turning to walk away.

Hermione sighed and climbed into her bed. She fell strait to sleep and was scared as to what she would do in the time to come...


	3. First Time

**So in this chapter there is some illegal stuff...****If you have a problem with that don't read it.**** Also it moves a lot faster then**** it probably would, but I want to get the show on the road. I still have some writers block so I'm struggling with my other story. Sorry for readers of Revenge, I will try and figure out what to write next.  
Time skip: 3 weeks!

* * *

**

Last time:  
Hermione sighed and climbed into her bed. She fell strait asleep and was scared as to what she would do in the time to come…

Now:  
Severus held his heavy head in his hands much like he had on the meeting with Hermione. He hasn't slept in weeks because every time he closed his eyes he was afraid Hermione's face would appear. Where could she be? Was she okay? Why was he missing her so much?

"Please if there is any good in this world she will be safe. I just want to hear her voice one more time…" Severus mumbled. He sat up and rubbed his temples. _'I guess this is what love is like nowadays,' _he thought, sighing.

"Professor Snape…professor Snape?" a voice whispered.

"Severus!" the voice hissed. Severus' head snapped up and he walked to the window. There peering through the window was the innocent face of Hermione Granger. He swung the door open and attempted to smile.

"Miss Granger…please come in." Severus invited. Hermione smiled but didn't move.

"Hermione?" Severus whispered. Hermione smiled larger and stepped inside. Severus sat down in one of the chairs by his alcohol cabinet. Hermione took the chair across from him. Severus poured himself a glass of fire whiskey and took a sip of it.

"Well Severus, aren't you going to offer me one?" Hermione teased. Severus raised an eyebrow at the under aged girl but shrugged it off.

"Would you like anything Hermione?" he asked. A cold shiver went up his spine; he has never offered anybody alcohol, especially somebody under aged. Hermione nodded and Severus poured her a glass.

Hermione eyed the glass he handed her, it was interesting. It was a normal crystal like most but every once in a while there was a fleck of green or black here and there. Also the rim was a startling silver color.

"Is something wrong?" Severus asked noticing she was just staring at the glass.

"Huh? Oh! No nothing, it's just…well you have an interesting choice in glasses." Hermione mumbled. Severus snorted and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione, I know for a _fact_ you did not come here to talk to me about my glasses, or alcohol for that matter." Severus added with a frown.

"…" Hermione stayed silent.

"Hermione, what _did _you come here for?" Severus asked. Hermione shifted her gaze from the glass to his face. He could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, come here." He whispered pulling her closer. She hugged him and he hugged her back. Eventually she calmed down and they released each other.

"Severus…I came here because…well, actually, it's a long story." Hermione chickened out.

"Hermione, an old man like myself has all the time in the world," Severus chuckled. Hermione smiled.

"Okay, here it goes…" Hermione began.

**45 minutes and many glasses of fire whiskey later…**

"…and that's when I realized it was you." Hermione ended. Severus sat totally confused, moved, and not to mention drunk. He stared at her longingly.

"What are you saying?" Severus asked again hoping he was right but wrong at the same time.

"I...I'm not sure. Part of me is telling me that this is all wrong and that this is just a confusing dream or nightmare, but the other half of me is saying that this was how it was always meant to be." Hermione mumbled. She herself had drunken about 8 glasses of fire whiskey, she was _defiantly _drunk/wasted.

"Hermione I am dreadfully tired, can you please explain this a bit quicker?" Severus asked trying to push her out before it got any farther.

"..." Hermione stayed in a dead like silence.

"No? Okay then, I would like to go to sleep. Goodnight Hermione." Severus smiled as he walked by. Hermione stood just as he closed his bedroom door behind him. Severus sighed a little disappointed.

'_Why does it seem like I wanted her to stay so bad. I don't have classes in the morning or anything...but I just couldn't keep her any longer. Why?_' Severus questioned himself. He sighed again and shook his head. He blew the candle out next to the door and began to walk slowly across the floor.

Severus pulled his shirt he often wore when relaxing over his head. He then pulled off his trousers and placed them, and his shirt, in the hamper next to his dresser. He yawned and walked over to his bed. He stood, in his knickers, about a foot or two in front of the foot of his bed.

He listened hard for the sound of the front door creaking to signal Hermione left. He heard a door creak and he sighed as it closed behind somebody.

"I'm so confused..." Severus whispered to himself as he sat on the edge of his bed, rubbing his temples.

"About what Severus...?" a tiny voice whispered.

"Who's there?" Severus asked, his eyes shooting open. The owner of the voice smirked in the dark.

"Did you seriously think I'd just leave?" she asked stepping in front of Severus.

"Well...actually, I did not," Severus admitted, "Hermione." Hermione smirked.

"So why did you tell met to leave then?" Hermione asked.

"I partly just wanted you to because I don't want you to regret something you might to, but I partly wanted you to stay." Severus explained.

"Severus?" Hermione whispered, leaning up and kissing his nose.

"Hmm?" Severus asked flinching as her soft lips touched his nose.

"How would you feel about giving a past student her first time?" Hermione whispered seductively into his ear as she nibbled lightly onto it. Severus' mouth fell open.

"Hermione, you can't possibly be serious! You are asking me if I would have sex with one of my past students?" Severus hissed. Hermione looked at him strait in the eyes.

"Not asking, offering." Hermione corrected. Severus' jaw fell open again.

"You must be kidding." Severus whispered. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"Prove it." Severus said smirking. Hermione laughed at his childish comment.

She threw her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to hers. She pressed her lips to his and her tongue forced passage. Her tongue explored the warm cavern and collided with his evenly eager tongue. Their tongues danced and caressed each other for what seemed like an awfully long while.

When they finally broke for air Hermione was sure she convinced Severus she was serious, and she had.

"Hermione, I believe you...but are you sure you want your first time to be with...well...me?" Severus asked quietly. Hermione smiled and answered by rubbing his legs teasingly.

Severus grabbed the bottom of her dress as she sat up straiter. He pulled it over her head and threw it to the side. Hermione swatted his hand as he reached for her bra clasp.

"I'll go first..." she whispered. He smirked.

Hermione noticed his boxers growing tighter with each second. She fingered the top of his knickers and slowly pulled them off of his legs and threw them next to her dress. She started by licking the tip of his member, slowly up the shaft, and back again. She did this a few times, causing Severus to grunt in pleasure. The warmth of her mouth taking him in whole caused Severus to shutter. Severus through his head back and closed his eyes. Hermione grazed him lightly with her teeth a few times causing a shiver to run up Severus' spine. She ran her tongue over the slit over and over, trying to make sure she didn't do something wrong.

'_I wonder if she knows what's going to happen if she doesn't pull it out soon..._' Severus thought to himself with a smirk.

Just as that thought ran through his mind he spilled into her mouth.

'_He just leaked in my mouth!_' Hermione shrieked in her mind.

Hermione wrinkled her nose at the taste of the substance. It defiantly didn't taste like she thought it would. She shrugged it off slightly and swallowed the foul substance.

"Not what you expected?" Severus asked, Hermione shook her head in response. Severus chuckled and stood up. He lifted Hermione and lay her on the bed.

He unclasped her bra and threw it behind him. Hermione blushed as she saw Severus gaping at Hermione's _very _mature chest.

"What," Hermione asked quietly, "thought I stuffed?" Severus nodded his head a little bit and Hermione snickered.

She motioned him to come closer with her pointer finger and Severus gladly did. He began to kiss her jaw line and continued down her neck when he reached her breasts he suckled lightly leaving a small red mark in his path on the silky smooth skin. Hermione let a small moan of pleasure escape her lips. Severus smirked at that sound and continued his trail to where her panty line was.

"May I?" Severus asked still trying to grasp what was really going on here. Hermione smiled and nodded.

Severus smirked again and began to remove her panties as slowly as he possibly could. After about 30 seconds and he wasn't even half way down her thigh _little Severus _began to get very impatient and harder by the second. Hermione also became impatient after about another 45 seconds.

"Severus..." Hermione panted.

"Hmm?" Severus asked, raising his eyebrow. He began to slide the panties down her calves.

"T...take...me, please!" Hermione begged. Severus smirked and pulled the panties off the rest of the way and climbed back atop Hermione.

Severus held himself up with one arm. Hermione stared at the abs that most had failed to notice on Severus. Now with tiny beads of sweat rolling off of them they looked like they came out of a playgirl magazine. (Not that she had actually read that filth.)

"Will it hurt?" Hermione asked. Severus stared at the innocence in her eyes and stroked her cheek with the free hand/arm.

"It might, but I'll be gentle." Severus whispered. Hermione nodded.

Severus took his now _very_, here using very as a huge understatement, member in his free hand and guided it to her wet opening. Hermione flinched at the pain as he moved into her slowly, trying obviously hard not to hurt her. When he was deep enough he balanced himself on two arms and bent his arms, kissing Hermione on the lips.

"Ready?" Severus asked after giving her a little to let the pain to subside. Hermione nodded.

"Does it always hurt?" Hermione asked.

"I would guess it probably hurts a lot less after the first time." Severus answered.

Hermione arched her hips to get him to move. He pulled out a tad and pushed back into her, slowly and delicately.

"Faster." Hermione whispered.

Severus sped up and went a little harder now to. Hermione lifted her hips harder and Severus lowered himself a little. Just so he wasn't in complete control of whether they touched or not. Hermione, getting into the swing of things, rocked her hips with his and moaned loudly as he sped up faster and faster with each pump. Severus himself, not wanting to loose all composure bit on his bottom lip and groaned loudly every once in a while.

Sooner or later Hermione orgasmed, Severus following her. Severus fell to the side of her panting furiously, beads of sweat falling off of his chest and all sorts of other places.

"Hermione...why...did...you...choose...me as...your...first?" Severus asked between pants.

"Because...every...body else...is...meaningless..." Hermione whispered between gasps of breath. Severus smirked at this comment and pulled the blankets over them, both falling asleep.

€

**Woo! Two time skips in one chapter!  
Time skip: 2 months!**

**

* * *

**

Severus sat at his desk, reading his mail and grimacing at all the hate letters from the seventh years that had graduated just a few months before. He was throwing them into the fire without even care to open them when he spotted one from a particular student he _did _want to hear from.

Hermione Granger.

"Hmm...what's this?" Severus asked himself tearing open the envelope. He pulled the letter out and read it silently.

_Severus,  
I do apologize for me using your in proper title in a letter, but I do not think it need be to use it. Especially under these...circumstances. You are probably wondering what I am talking about, or maybe not. Remember...about two months ago? When we shared...that...well, experience? Oh, Merlin knows I do. Thank you for sharing that with me, it was...great. I'm glad my first with you, you really knew what you were doing. Sadly, this pains me to say, we let our smarts escape from us. Severus, I am pregnant; with your child. I know this because I'm about two months pregnant, more or less. Not only that but since my first there hasn't been any more. I tend to make this work. I know it's hard, oh for Merlin's sake, all the odds are against me, but I will do anything to make this work for him/her. My hope is one day he/she will see you. Not any time soon though._

_With all the seniority and love I can give,  
Hermione Granger_

Severus' jaw dropped, so far it could have very well been on the floor. He grabbed a piece of paper immediately and began to scribble something quickly.

_Hermione,  
I want you to come and live with me, and bring the baby. I do understand though if you say no, BUT if you do you HAVE to take this and put it to good use for you and the baby. You do not owe me anything._

_With a hopeful and sorrowful heart,  
Severus Snape_

Inside he enclosed one hundred-thousand dollars, muggle currency. He sealed the letter and called a special owl that could search for the participant and never make a mistake, even if they were twins.

"Take this to Hermione M. Granger. Do not stop until you locate her." Severus said in an icy tone. The owl immediately realized there was something valuable in there and flew out the window as fast as it's wings would carry it.

Severus sighed as realization poured over him. A baby, a baby with Hermione Granger-a past student of his.


	4. Pings and Dementors

**Hah! Are you ready for this? Super duper time skip! lol  
****Time Skip: ****14 years!

* * *

**

Last time:  
Severus sighed as realization poured over him. A baby, a baby with Hermione Granger-a past student of his.

Now:  
Severus sat by the fire. He was sitting on the cold stones under the mantle. A silent tear rolled down his cheek. He stared at the picture shaking slowly in his hand. In the picture was Hermione. She was taller, her hair longer, and her eyes no longer glistened with questions. They shone full of understanding and comprehension. Hermione was smiling and she had her arms wrapped around a little figure. In her arms was a girl with long black hair like her father but bouncy untamed curls like her mother. Her eyes were honey brown like her mothers, except with swirling ebony streaks. The little girl was smiling also but she looked confused and was wondering about everything. On the back it said Hermione and Levanda Granger. Hermione had sent this picture along with a thank you letter for the money he gave her.

That was three years ago.

€

"Levanda, dear, please get up!" Hermione called putting the earrings her mother had left her. They sparkled and shined as they caught the sunlight.

"Mum, why do we have to wake up so early?" asked the eleven-year-old girl, rubbing her eyes. Hermione smiled and kissed her daughters forehead.

"Because dear; today is your first day going to school at Hogwarts and today's my first day of teaching there." Hermione laughed.

"Okay, but Mum, doesn't…well…_he_…teach there?" Levanda asked. She tried very hard not to bring up the 'D' word.

"Yes Levanda, your father teaches there. He is the potions master, but don't worry your pretty little head about that. It will be fine. Just act like you are completely confused about what he's talking about." Hermione smiled.

She put on a black robe. Hermione grabbed a comb and patted the chair in front of her. Levanda sat down and Hermione began to brush her ebony, silky, long hair.

"Won't he know I'm his when he hears my last name?" Levanda asked with a worried expression.

"Oh sweety, he'll know that you're my kid, but not his. So you will be safe, but remember Levanda; you are allowed to tell him if you please. As long as you are not around him without at least one witness; I don't want to lose you baby," she whispered stroking her chin, "Now; how do you want your hair done?"

"I want it up; in a high pony tail." Levanda answered. Hermione smiled and put her hair up quickly and skillfully. Levanda smiled and threw on the robes her mother had bought her.

"Mum, who all am I going to school with?" Levanda asked.

"Well you are going to school with Harry and Ginny's son, Ron's daughter, and Kari's daughter. That I know of." Hermione murmured. She put her shoes on and walked out of the door, locking it behind her.

"I'm going to school with Peta, Nah-nah, and Sano?!" Levanda chirped using the nicknames for her friends. Although Levanda was a mature 14-year-old girl she still acted like a little kid sometimes.

"Yes sweetheart." Hermione said through her gritted teeth. She still had things against Harry, Ginny, and Ron. She didn't have anything against Kari though, she was there for her through the pregnancy.

"Mum, does it bother you that I hang with Peta and Nah-nah?" Levanda asked worried.

"It's your choice honey." Hermione whispered as they approached the wall.

Hermione took her daughters hand and ran towards the wall. As they passed through her heart fluttered, she had always disliked that part. As they ran out the other side Levanda gasped.

"Where's my stuff Mum?!" Levanda shrieked.

"Oh geez honey, it's like you have never heard of a transportation spell." Hermione teased. She snapped her fingers and Levanda's things popped out of nowhere in front of the teenage girl.

"Mum, my wand!" Levanda shrieked. Hermione rolled her eyes and pointed to her robe pocket.

"Calm down sweetheart, you'll be fine. Show your brilliance," Hermione whispered, "you can do it."

Hermione and Levanda boarded the train, Hermione went into a room by herself and settled into a book, Levanda took the room right next to hers and began practicing simple spells on her ebony cat.

Just as Levanda had changed her cat from hot pink back to its original black Peta, Nah-nah, and Sano walked in. Sano sat in the open seat next to Levanda and Peta and Nah-nah sat across from them.

"Hey Levy, what's up?" Nah-nah asked.

"Oh, nothing…" Levanda whispered, her hands shaking as she stroked her cat.

"Levy, what's wrong?" Sano asked.

"Yeah Lev, is it because your…dad teaches there?" Peta added.

"Oh shut up Peta, you know she's fragile right now." Sano snapped.

"Yeah Peta, be more considerate!" Nah-nah teased.

"Hey you're my cousin Nah-nah, you should be on _my_ side!" Peta whined. All of the first years laughed together and were immediately happy.

Hermione listened to the kids bickering and laughed lightly. She really loved that her child was much happier then she was and had a lot more 'girlfriends' rather than 'guyfriends'. Hermion shifted uncomfortably as somebody walked in and sat down next to her.

"Hermione," the deep voice whispered.

"How do you know my name?" she gasped. The man removed his hood and grabbed Hermione's arm before she could hex him.

"Let go of me you pervert!" Hermione shrieked. The man, rather than releasing her, tightened his grip on her rather small arm.

"If you scream I will only cast an unforgivable on you; I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to," the man whispered harshly.

"Is that a threat?" Hermione recoilled. The man smirked and put his wand to her throat.

"Don't you scream you whore," he hissed pressing the tip of the wand into her fleshy neck.

"Won't have to." Hermione smirked.

Hermione colsed her eyes and sent a mental ping to Levanda. Once passed to Levanda it was naturally pinged to Severus. **(Their brilliance is like connected, I just thought that would be kinda cool.)**

Soon enough Severus kicked the door down, considering it was locked, and pulled his wand on the man who wasn't just interested in a 'friendly chat'.

"Avada Cadabra!" Severus screamed.

"Severus," Hermione gasped, "Isn't that a _little _harsh?!"

"Actually no, this is an excaped criminal from Askaban." Severus said through gritted teeth. He was too busy trying not to let the man escape to be able to look at Hermione. As a dementor came and took the criminal away their was an ear shattering scream.

"Levanda!" Hermione shrieked pushing her way through troubled passengers to her daughters room.

As she opened the door she saw Levanda, Peta, Nah-nah, and Sano all huddled into the corner of the room crying as a dementor stared at them like they were the escaped prisinor. Hermione flipped her wand out in a flash and pointed it at the dementor.

"Expetro...PATRONUM!" Hermione yelled with as much force as Harry did when he had used that charm to save himself.

A blinding light came from the wand and scared the dementor off. Hermione ran over to the children and gathered them up in her arms. Nah-nah, Levanda, and Sano began to cry while Peta just whimpered.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked in a soothing voice as she held them tight.

"We're fine Auntie Hermione." Sano, Peta, and Nah-nah wimpered.

"I'm fine too Mom, just a little shooken up." Levanda whispered drying her eyes on her robe.

A second later Severus walked in.

"The rest of them are gone, we won't be having any trouble with them soo-" Severus cut himself off as he locked gazes with Levanda.

Hermione sent a mental ping to him saying that Levanda will tell him she's his daughter when she's ready, until then act like she was just another student. Severus sighed but nodded mentally.

"Are you all alright?" Severus asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm fine _Professor_." Peta answered with a little bit of snottiness in his voice.

"Same here!" Nah-nah answered.

"I'm fine," answered a quiet Sano.

"And what about you?" Severus asked. He eyed the bundle in Hermione's lap.

"I'm quite fine, thank you Professor." Levanda answered brilliantly. Severus nodded and left. As he did so he sent a mental ping to Hermione.

_Defiinatly your kid; she's brilliant and she hides her emotions._

Hermione smirked and sent him a mental ping back.

_Yeah but she has your hair, eyes, and skin._

Severus rolled his eyes and continued to walk as they unboarded the train.

'_Great a first year who looks just like me but doesn't want to admit she is my kid. This is going to be a loong year._' Severus thought.

Levanda was having similar thoughts...'_Great my two parents in one building. One who is overprotective and a know-it-all and the other that doesn't even know I excist._'

This was going to be one **_long_** year.

* * *

**Okay I know a little shorter than expected, but it's coming along nicely, if I do say so myself. I'm excited to continue this:) Tune in for more!  
Also sorry for spelling mistakes, the spellcheck isn't working! So sorry:(**


	5. Upon Recent Reviews

**Okay, so, you could be confused and lost. I understand, I did skip a lot and I understand it's choppy. I'm sorry. So the next time you review, don't say it's choppy or confused. I only skipped 14 years which was probably a bad choice in my part, but I knew right then and there what I wanted to ha****ppen during that point of time. ****The reason why I didn't wait is because I have A.D.D. or Attention Deficiency Disorder**

**Oh and to the person who said I shouldn'****t write here because I am wa****sting my time and I should be taking writing classes; do I sense a little hostility? ****Well, I don't believe I am; I like to write on this site. It's something I do when I'm bored when I can't be outside all day. (So don't expect updates close together during the summer, but I'll try!) One more thing: I do realize Hermione would be 18 in her last year but you know, I say**** she skipped a grade or her birthday was later****. Oh and I didn't know the age when they started so I guessed 14. ****Thank you Lisia for telling me that they start at 11; I fixed that.**

**Okay, this chapter was mainly that, but to clear some things up: I am going to tell you how Levanda became friends with Peta and Nah-nah even though their parents are not friends.**

**Important: Hermione was in muggle London this whole time.**

"Mum, when we going?" whined the little girl as she sat on the bed of the hotel.

"Be patient Levanda; Kari and I will be done in a minute." Hermione called from the bathroom.

Sano bounced into the room and jumped on the bed.

"Levy, Levy! Guess what, guess what?" Sano cheered.

"Wha is it Sano?" Levanda asked a bit annoyed at her friend's very childish ways.

"I was lookin' out the window to tah pool outside and I saw oder kids!" Sano whispered.

"Weally, I thought we was the only kids here," Levanda giggled. Sano nodded happily.

Sano and Levanda were both 5-years-old and had been friends since they were 3.

No sooner then had they grabbed their towels and jumped off the bed did their parents walk in and smile. The little girls ran down the steps listening to their flip-flops clack under their feet. Once they reached the pools the girls put their things on two chairs and jumped in the pool without thinking.

Sadly, Sano couldn't swim.

Sano began to rip her hands through the water. She stirred up the water around her and began to choke and gag on the water full with chlorine.

"Help!" Sano chocked. Levanda who could barely swim herself reached from the edge of the pool crying.

"Sano, try to reach me!" Levanda shouted over her screams of terror.

One of the kids they had seen from the window stared in terror. The boy who was standing next to her didn't hesitate. He jumped into the water and pulled Sano out.

"Thank…you…" Sano gasped.

"Hisano, are you okay?!" Sano's mother screamed running over to her daughter. Sano nodded.

"Thank you; what's your name."

"Peter Potter, ma'am," the boy answered. Hermione's mouth hung open as she heard his last name.

"And I'm Natorice Weasley, were cousins!" the little girl answered walking closer.

"I'm Levanda Granger and this is Hisano Shilth." Levanda chirped.

Hisano quickly recovered and stood up.

"Thank you again Peta." Sano thanked.

"You're welcome Sano." Peta laughed.

"Hey I want a nickname too!" the girl whined.

"You have one Nah-nah!" Levanda laughed.

"Levy, Nah-nah, Peta, and Sano-bestest friends!" Sano giggled. The rest of the kids giggled and they all hugged.

Hermione was very confused; her daughter had just become best friends with some of her ex-friends. She couldn't say no though and vowed she would grit her teeth and ignore it.

"Peter, co-" Ginny cut herself off when she saw Hermione.

It seemed as if she stared straight through her though. She smiled like all people would but she walked off afterwards followed by Harry. Ron however was not as rude.

"Hermione…" Ron whispered, "you're alive?"

"Yes, who said I wasn't?" Hermione laughed.

"It's just…you disappeared…and…nobody could find you. Why are you here?" Ron asked.

"I live here in muggle London right now, why are _you _here?" Hermione shot back sweetly.

"Well, Ginny, Harry, and I wanted to come to London because we don't want our kids to grow up relying on magic. So we are living here until they go to Hogwarts." Ron explained taking hand of Nah-nah.

€

Later that night when the girls were asleep in the bed with their parents Hermione woke Levanda and took her into the bathroom. Levanda sat on the toilet and Hermione sat next to her on the edge of the tub.

"Wha is it?" Levanda asked.

"Honey, you know that you're going to be going to Hogwarts in about 6 years, correct?" Levanda nodded, "Well I just wanted to tell you something."

"'Bout Daddy?" Levanda asked; she already knew that he taught there.

"Yes, honey your father does know you exist, but when you go to school there he is not allowed to approach you. It will basically be as if you aren't his child, but when you are ready you may tell him. You do not have to accept him in your life, but remember I ran from him not the other way around. He wanted to be a part of your life, so take that in account before you reject him." Hermione whispered. Levanda nodded and went back to the bed, falling asleep.

**Okay so helpfully that cleared some things up. Levanda isn't stupid, she knows that her father ****exists**** and that he knows she ****exists**** also. She also knows that ****he has to act as if he doesn't know she's his daughter until she's ready. Levanda is actually quite brilliant as you will see later on. Oh and Peta, Sano, and Nah-nah are actually Peter, Hisano, and Natorice in case you somehow missed that.**


	6. Giving into Temptation

**A/n: Okay, I know it's been a while, some things just come up and I was too preoccupied to write. I'll continue now and try to get as many updates a week as I can fit in. Oh, and just for an update; I've decided that they don't use kiddy nicknames anymore. LevyLevanda, NatNatorice, PeterPeter, and SanoHisano. Also Minevra and Dumbledore are still alive. (I know it's HIGHLY unlikely but I felt like it so get over it!) R & R! Enjoy!**

Last time:  
'_Great a first year who looks just like me but doesn't want to admit she is my kid. This is going to be a loong year._' Severus thought.

Levanda was having similar thoughts...'_Great my two parents in one building. One who is overprotective and a know-it-all and the other that doesn't even know I exist._'

This was going to be one _**long**_ year.

Now:  
Levanda stared up at the candles floating in mid air as all of the first years were pushed into the grand hall. She remembered hearing stories about this but never imagined it would be this beautiful.

"Come on Levy, we have to be sorted." Natorice whispered tugging on Levanda's arm.

"Come o-on, we haven't got all da-ay…" Peter snorted.

"Hush Peter, they're starting," Hisano whispered.

"First years, I am Minevra McGonagall, you shall refer to me as Professor McGonagall. We will be sorting you using the sorting hat. With that being said I would just like to say: welcome first years! Let's begin." Minevra spoke evenly and loud enough so that ever first year was alert.

After about fifteen minutes Levanda heard her name.

"Levanda Granger," Minevra said with a smile-realizing it was Hermione's child, "please step forward.

'_That's strange, she looks more like…oh dear me, that could never happen. Hermione would never go for Severus._' Minevra thought, laughing to herself.

Levanda sat on the stool/chair the hat had been sitting on. She carefully put the hat on her head and waited.

"Hmm…a tough one. This is even harder than placing the boy-who-lived," the hat commented to himself, "Both of your parents are or have been leaders of their house, but they are rival houses. Very complicated indeed. You are pure at heart like a Gryffindor, but you are also sly and a fast thinker like a Slytherin."

"Please not Slytherin, please not Slytherin, please not Slytherin,"Levanda whispered.

"What is it with you first years and Professor Snape?" the hat asked mockingly, just loud enough so that Levanda could hear.

The hat sighed. "Very well then; Gryffindor!" he said, shouting the last part.

Levanda jumped off the chair/stool and high fived her friends, taking a seat at the Gryffindor table.

After everybody being placed; Natorice and Hisano both placed into Gryffindor easily and Peter arguing with the sorting hat for a mere few seconds; claiming he was the son of the boy-who-lived and he simply could _not _be placed in Slytherin no matter his attitude towards other comrades, finally being placed in Gryffindor. **(Longest sentence EVER, although it should probably be two…) **The students feasted and headed off to bed to begin their classes the next day.

Levanda, Hisano, Natorice, and Peter went through their classes drawling on the boringness of just listening the teachers say the same things over and over. Just before lunch they had one of the only classes they could look forward to.

Charms class, taught by none other than Hermione Granger.

Hermione walked into the classroom briskly and smiled at all of the cheeky first-years.

"Good afternoon class," she greeted with much warmness.

"Good afternoon Professor," the class chimed already knowing the routine of calling them professor until they tell them what they shall be referred to.

"Okay so I understand you must all be pretty bored after sitting through your professors/teachers say the same boring thing over and over, while at the same time itching to be in the grand hall," she took a deep breath and continued, "So, I'm going to switch it up a little, alright?"

"As you know this is my first year teaching here but I will not tolerate you thinking you can take advantage of this, mind you. I was a top student at Hogwarts and I know how to get around anything and everything, I even know how to get onto Professor Snape's good side." Hermione laughed smirking slightly. Levanda realized her mother was talking about her and well their…accident.

"Well without further ado, I am Hermione Granger. You may refer to me as 'Professor Granger,' and only that." Hermione sighed shooting Levanda a knowing look. Levanda slid farther into her chair and tried hard not to blush.

'_Yup…this is gonna be a long year_,' Levanda thought with a sigh.

After they passed out papers and what not, Hermione had them state their name as if they were in kindergarten.

Hermione was pleased that she had many of her old companions' children in her class, Kingsley's son, Lupin's daughter, Ginny and Harry's son, Ron's daughter, one of her newer friends' daughter, Draco's son, and even her and the feared professor's daughter.

"Good bunch of students," Hermione commented. She licked her lips and cleared her throat, noticing some of the boy students were starting to let their eyes wander to where her robe parted at her chest.

"Be prepared for some real classes tomorrow." Hermione commented as the students piled out of the room.

As she walked down the corridors to the Grand Hall a lot of boys came up to her and said things to her all along the lines of, "Damn, your mom is really hot! Hope you inherit some of that…" Levanda sneered at these desperate boys, some of which weren't even first years.

Before Levanda knew it, it was time for her last class of the day; potions.

'_Oh joy,_' Levanda thought as she walked into the classroom and reluctantly took a seat upfront with her friends.

"Why upfront?" Levanda whined to them.

"Oh come on, we _know_this is your best class!" Natorice whispered as the professor walked into the room.

Things with Severus moved by fast, he had everything done within 10 minutes of class.

"Oh bloody hell, I always do these things too fast," he cursed under his breath.

"People just start asking me random and pointless questions…" Severus bellowed.

"Professor Snape, Professor Snape! Professor Granger said that she knew how to get out of everything at this school; she also said that she even knows how to get on your good side! Is that true?" one daring boy shouted out.

Severus cringed at the sound of her being referred to with his title then smirked behind the book he was reading, obviously remembering the night they had conceived Levanda.

All Severus could do was scoff at that comment and the kids just went on talking in between themselves.

At dinner that night Hermione was sitting at the place she would be eating dinner at for the rest of her year(s) working at Hogwarts. She was poking casually at a mound of mashed potatoes on her plate, not really up to eating when she felt a warm mass sit down next to her.

Suddenly the mass cleared his throat as it was too low pitched to be a woman.

"Miss Granger," he spoke.

"_Mister _Snape," she said back just to see if he would cringe when she called him how she would call her students and how he called her.

"Fine, what shall I call you?" he asked mockingly.

"Hermione would be just fine, _Severus_," she commented obviously referring to **that** night.

"One of my students, Mister Shacklebolt, told me that you said that you could not only get out of anything here but that you could also get on _my _good side." Severus murmured.

"That I did." Hermione confirmed.

Severus again scoffed, "Hermione, I do not _have _a good side-" Hermione interrupted him as he took a breath.

"Oh really? Do you not remember the night when we conceived Levanda?" sneered a mocking Hermione.

"I was intoxicated; you took advantage of me." Severus simply stated.

Hermione was about to retort when the headmaster that was merely a pile of dust, metaphorically speaking, spoke.

"Students, welcome to another year at Hogwarts, and first years, welcome to many more! I expect great things from some of you." Dumbledore spoke in a booming voice that was yet more like a whisper.

As the headmaster sat back down and everybody returned to their meals Hermione continued where she left off.

"Oh please Severus, you seemed to _enjoy _it." Hermione smirked.

"Well, we'll never know, will we," Severus said as more a statement than a question. Hermione bit her bottom lip to stop herself from answering that not-so-question-like question.

Hermione sensed Severus trying to probe her mind and she blocked him.

"Please, don't tell me you think I still don't know how to do occlumency." Hermione laughed as she stood up to retreat to her chambers. Just as she stood a little note slipped out of her hand and floated in front of the deep in thought Severus.

Severus picked up the note and opened it, he then muttered a reveal spell. It read, "_Maybe we shall…10 o'clock_."

'_Oh god, what does she have in mind?_' Severus asked himself with a grumble.

Hermione laughed in her head when she realized he might have gotten the wrong idea.

As she reached her chamber she went inside and muttered a spell to make some fire whiskey appear on the table. She took a shower then went into her dresser and pulled out her night robes. She pulled them over her night gown.

"God I am so tired, I hate classes…" Hermione whined to herself as she took a seat in her library with the fire whiskey.

Soon there was a knock on her door and Hermione told them to come in. Severus stepped into the library and gave her a curt nod as he sat across from her.

Hermione poured two glasses of fire whiskey and handed him one and smiled.

"What did you ask me to come here for?" Severus asked getting straight to the point.

"Well, this is my first year teaching here and I was wondering if you had any pointers." Hermione admitted as she took a sip of her fire whiskey.

"Not really," Severus lied. He was too busy staring at how her robe was falling apart at the bottom revealing her knees and that her night gown was practically see-through. Hermione noticed this but said nothing and instead just blushed.

"Oh...well, uh…sorry for bothering you for nothing." Hermione apologized.

"Not at all Hermione," Severus whispered trying so hard not to just fuck the girl senseless right then and there. He was also too distracted to notice that she had probed his mind.

"Would you if I offered?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"What?" Severus asked dumbfounded as he looked up at her face.

"Gryffindors don't smirk." Severus stated hoping to distract her.

"Well this Gryffindor does. Now, would you if I offered?" Hermione repeated herself.

"Offered what?" Severus asked very confused by now.

"Well…as you were busy staring at whatever you were, I had the chance to probe your mind. You were trying hard not to fuck me senseless I believe is what I saw." Hermione answered with another smirk.

Severus' eyes went wide and he tripped over his words.

"Smooth," Hermione commented with a laugh. Severus sighed in defeat and nodded.

"What do you feel about women who make the first move?" Hermione asked.

"I do seem to recall you made the first move last time." Severus chuckled as she pushed him down on his back and smirked.

"Ah, so you remember do you?" Hermione teased.

Hermione leaned down and kissed him passionately. Somehow he stood up and pushed her against the wall and began to kiss her back. Soon she felt his tongue run across her bottom lip asking for entrance and she gladly let him in.

"You do _not _know how long I've beaten myself up for letting you go…" Severus whispered when he pulled away for away.

He crashed his lips against hers and soon her robs, along with his, were pooled around their feet. Severus slipped his hand under her night gown and began to rub her back. Hermione pulled his shirt over his head and stared at his chest.

Severus cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow at her. Hermione blushed and ran her nails up and down his abs as she kissed him again. Severus managed to slip her night gown down her shoulders and off of her body.

"Need help?" Severus asked after Hermione struggled to unbutton his trousers for a moment or two.

Hermione groaned in frustration and Severus unbuttoned them with ease. Hermione slipped his trousers off and ran her hands up his thighs as she stood back up straight. Severus gasped when her fingers slid across his growing hard.

Severus soon pushed her onto the bed in the other room as he pulled his boxers off and her bra. Severus struggled to get her knickers off and as impatient as he was he just tore them and threw them to the side.

"Impatient are we?" Hermione asked with another smirk. Severus answered by crashing his lips on hers.

Hermione didn't know why but when she was near him it felt…like she was whole. Like her parents had opened up more space for something else and he just knew what it was. Just somehow he did.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Severus muttered a silencing spell around the room and another charm to make so she wouldn't have another little unexpected 'bundle of joy.'

"Are you sure about this?" Severus asked as he began to nip on her sweet spot. Hermione moaned quietly and pulled his face up to hers.

"Yes..." she breathed as she kissed him full on the lips.

**Severus...smiled at this? Yes, yes; he smiled!**He trialed kisses down her body going ever so slowly and stopping just before he reached her clit. He began to flick his tongue against it just to tease her. Hermione moaned and arched her back.

"Stop...tea...sing...me...y-you...bastard!" Hermione moaned. Severus smirked as he continued, ignoring her orders.

Hermione reached her orgasm and thought he would stop and just leave but soon she felt him slide inside her. Hermione gasped at the sudden contact.

"I couldn't resist any longer..." he whispered as an explanation.

He slowly began to glide in and out of her gently as if not to break her. Hermione reached her hands to his shoulders and brought his face to hers.

"Faster!" she ordered in a faint whisper.

Severus smirked but gladly sped up. He continued to speed up until he was going as fast as his body would let him. Hermione dug her nails into the sheets and held on as tight as she could. Screaming in pleasure as he hit perfectly with a pounding thrust.

"It's a good thing I put that silencing charm on the room..." Severus muttered more to himself than to her.

Soon enough Severus hit is climax.

"Fuck!" he hissed as he came.

He immediately noticed Hermione was not enjoying the same pleasure as him and stroked her clit with one of his long fingers. That was enough to send Hermione over the edge.

When they had both calmed back down Severus rolled off of Hermione, listening to both of their shaggy breaths. Beads of sweat rolled down Severus' body and he turned his face to Hermione. She was smiling and breathing in the same sort of way.

"I think I'm going to like this job." Hermione laughed.

"School just got complicated." Severus muttered.

Hermione's eyes fluttered closed as she drifted to sleep. Severus pulled a blanket over both of them and pulled Hermione into his arms. Hermione nuzzled his chest but didn't show any signs of being awake. Severus kissed her forehead and drifted to sleep quietly.

**A/n: Okay I know, been a while but I've been SO busy it's not even funny! Lots of problems in my life right now. Parents shifting around, friends changing, siblings getting into trouble, my love life falling apart only to be put sloppily back together...Pretty much what any normal teenage girl goes through!**

**Anyways keep updating please, they are like my fuel! Lots of love from Doodle!**

**Cheers,  
Carriah**


End file.
